Leo's birthday surprise
by Leorocks5
Summary: Leo's been in the forges for weeks, neglecting everyone. A week before his birthday, his friends remember that they completely forgot about it! Can they whip up something in time? Set after the giant war. Second fanfic, please don't flame.
1. Piper

**Hey. I wrote this because I love, love, love Leo! Enjoy!**

**disclimer:I don't own PJO or HoO, otherwise Leo would be mine.**

* * *

**Piper **couldn't believe it. How could they have forgotten? She quickly I-Med Jason. He was in the sword fighting arena, fighting some kid from New Rome-Dakota? Piper thought that was his name. "Jason!" She yelled. He spun around. "Wha-oh. Hi, Piper. Sup?" He was casual, but piper was actually yelling at him. "Whats up? WHAT'S UP? Jason, we forgot about Leo's birthday! Its in a week! What should we do?!" Jason signaled to her to calm down. " relax, Pipes. We'll figure something out. I-M Percy and Annabeth, I'll get Frank and Hazel, meet Me at my cabin in 5, got it?" "ok, Jason! See ya in 5!" Piper slashed her hand through the mist, then threw another drachma through the mist. "Oh Isis, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase, in the Athena cabin!" "Annabeth. Annabeth! ANNABETH!" Piper finally yelled, annoyed. Annabeth FINALLY looked up. "Oh, hi Piper. What's wrong?" "We forgot Leo's birthday! Get Percy, and meet me at Jasons cabin in five!" Five minutes later, the six demigods were gathered in the Zeus cabin. Piper started. She took a breath, and said: "guys, Leo's birthday is in a week, and we all forgot." Frank looked kind of sheepish, but said: "Leo's been in the forges all week! How were we supposed to remember, if he's not there to remind us?" "Yes," Piper said, but kept going with: "But, as of now, our mission is to stage a surprise party for him. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, then. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Piper frowned, standing in the middle of a HUGE Home Depot store. What do you get for a guy, who you love like a little brother, who can pull almost anything out of his 'magic tool belt'? She turned in a full circle, then gasped as her eye caught on something on a shelf. She ran over, took it off, and hurried to the checkout counter. It was perfect. Now, if only she could find a way to wrap it.

* * *

**hey. Merry Christmas, to those r****eading this who celebrate it, though I don't. Virtual cookies to those who guess what Piper got Leo! REVIEW!**

**-leorocks5**


	2. Hazel

**Hey. Ive only gotten 2 reviews for this, so review or no more chapters for you! That little blue button calls! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own PJO or HoO. :-(**

* * *

**Hazel**

Hazel had always liked the dark-it was the only time, it seemed, that she could be alone, and just think, without being interrupted. Plus, it always seemed to clear her mind. Maybe it was a Pluto thing-she didn't know. But tonight, the night after the meeting about Leo, sitting on the roof, her thoughts didn't clear. She had so much on her mind, and Leo's birthday was the last thing she wanted to deal with, and...Hazel groaned. Now she had a headache, too. "Hey, Hazel." Nico stepped out of the shadows, making her jump. "Nico! Don't do that!" "Do what?" "You know! Stop sneaking up on me!" "Hazel, I told you yesterday I was coming to visit. Is something wrong?" Hazel sighed. "No, Nico. It's just...Well, I have a lot on my mind. And now..." "What?" "Well, Leo's birthday is in six days, and I want to get him something good. And, I just can't figure out anything." Nico smiled. He knew the answer to this. "Well, I certainly remember someone telling me about a stone, I think it was called a fire-ruby?" "Nico! Your a genius!" Hazel gasped. "But...How do I get to Ecuador?" "Leave that to me, haze" Nico said with a smirk. Hazel hit him. He grabbed her arm, and shadow-traveled away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hazel was back on the roof of the hades cabin, cradling the fire-ruby in her arms. These rare rocks were created once every ten years in the magma of Ecuador. They glowed with an inner fire, and as long as they were kept at a certain temperature, they would radiate heat, making an ideal battery. Pretty, _and_ useful, and perfect for a fire-user. She could only hope he liked it.

* * *

**Review! The** **little blue-green button calls!**


	3. Annabeth

**Hey peeps! Sorry I'm so late, kinda got a little grounded... Oh well. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**A.N: Nyssa may seem a little O.C., sorry, couldn't help it.**

**A.A.N: sorry its short!**

* * *

** Annabeth**

Annabeth had spent the last two days drawing up the blueprints for Leo's present. It was simple, really; a set of 'pocket knives' that had two buttons on the side, that when they were pushed, they became a different tool. One button per tool. Five pocket knives, equal ten different tools. Plus a 6th knife, that became a knife like Annabeth's, or a sword like Percy's or Jason's. They snapped together for 'easy storage' in Leo's tool belt, or in a small box. Now to get this going. She rolled up the blueprint, slipped it up her sleeve with a practiced flick (didn't want Leo to see anything), and set off for the forges.

* * *

"Nyssa?" Annabeth called out, stepping into the forges. Nysa steeped towards her friend, a smile breaking through the grime on her face. "Hey Annabeth. What brings you here?" Annabeth looked around. "Can we talk somewhere...private?" "Sure. Come with me."

* * *

Annabeth perched on Nyssa's desk, and slid the blueprint from her sleeve. Nyssa leaned over it, studying the complicated design on the paper. "Can you build it?" Annabeth asked. "Depends. How long do I have?" "Five days, tops." "I can probably do it in three or four, but it might be a little rushed." "That's fine. Thanks, Nyssa!" "Sure. Anytime. Just one question..." "Yeah?" "Am I invited to the party?" "Of course! Bring your whole cabin, if you want. Just don't tell Leo!" Annabeth hopped off the desk. "Bye, Nyssa!" She waved, then walked out of the forge towards the Poseidon cabin. She wanted to see percy, and talk about his present for Leo.

* * *

**A.N. next chapters percy! Virtual cookies to those who give me suggestions on what he's getting Leo! Double if you guess what piper got him! REVIEW!**


	4. Percy

**Hey peeps. Sorry I'm so late, but I don't really HAVE an excuse, so I'll just do the disclaimer, 'kay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Still a teenaged girl!**

* * *

**percy**

when Annabeth walked into Percy's cabin, she knew something was up. She found him, asleep, at a desk. Okay. Percy slept A LOT, but at a DESK? Annabeth didn't even know there WAS a desk in the Poseidon cabin. "Percy. Percy?" She shook him, and he groaned, then opened his eyes. "Hey, wise girl. 'Sup?" Annabeth looked at him and said: "I could ask you the same thing. Who are you, and what did you do to percy?" "Huh?" He looked at her blankly. Annabeth sighed. "it's a JOKE, seaweed brain. But why, exactly, are you sleeping at a desk?" Percy frowned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just working on Leo's birthday present and..." "And?" "Well, I had this idea, but I'm no Athena person. I can't seem to get it down on paper." Annabeth looked down at the papers. "Well, what is it supposed to be?" "well, don't laugh, but... Itsasnowglobewithourpicturei nside..." Annabeth held up her hand to stop him. "Okay. Now slower. It sounds good, but I can't understand you!" "Its a snow-globe with our picture inside, and it will have single pictures of the sevens faces linked by the word 'friends'.**(1)** I thought that he might, ya know, like it, even though its not very useful." Annabeth hugged him. "He will. And, if you want, I can come by to help you make it." "Thanks, wise girl." He looked out the window. "I think it's time for dinner. Race you?" "Your on, seaweed brain. Your goin' down."

* * *

The next day, Annabeth was holding the circle of ice over a chemical fire. "Wow, seaweed brain. This thing is indestructible! Nice job." She banged it on the table. It didn't even dent. "That's the idea, wise girl. Even Zeus's master bolt couldn't break this globe." He came over with the picture. She looked at it and smiled. It was the picture Nyssa had taken after the second giant war was over. It had been so funny; Leo had made a funny face at the camera, and the rest of them were laughing at it. Those had been good times... Before Leo had retreated into the forges to work on Archimedes's inventions. Now, Annabeth wondered if he even remembered them. Annabeth sighed, then took the picture and fit it into the frame inside of the circle. Percy filled it with water, and as Annabeth fit it into the base, miniature flakes of snow started falling. She stepped back, admiring it. "It's beautiful, seaweed brain. He'll love it."

* * *

**footnotes:**

**(1) I got this idea from the seventh harry potter book, you know, from Luna's wall paintings? pm me if you like it. Oh, BTW, I don't own it either; JKR does.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me because I need AT LEAST 3 more reviews, or no more chapters go up! Mwa ha ha ha ha! **


	5. Frank

**Hey guys. Here it is. Sorry it's late.**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO, sadly. :-(**

* * *

Frank had never completely trusted Leo. Sure, he was a nice guy, and sure, Annabeth had said he could, but... His pyrokinesis was plain freaky, and he still didn't know what was up between him and Hazel. But Leo was still kind of his friend, and he needed something to match the gift Leo had given HIM; a fireproof metal box, layered with some kind of fireproof material on the inside. He had placed his lifeline in the groove made for it, and it was now under lock and key in the Mars/Ares cabin. That kind of thing was going to be hard to match. Then he had an idea. He scribbled a note to Hazel, and flew off as a hawk.

* * *

Minutes later, Frank landed in Houston, Texas. He walked into the village. Leo had taught him Spanish in exchange for learning Chinese, and Frank knew enough to ask if Leo's 'Tia Rosa' was alive. She was. He got directions to her house, and was there in a matter of minutes. He knocked. "Hola" said the woman in the doorway. "Hola, ummm..." "Rosa Valdaz.* I speak English." Frank felt relived. "Thanks, miss. Look, I need to ask you a question about your sister... Esperanza?" "Yes?" "Do you have a picture of her, maybe with her baby in it to, that I could have?" "I do. Would you wait a moment, please?" Frank was escorted into the living room by Rosa, and waited there for a while, while she looked upstairs. She returned shortly with the photo in her hand. Leo looked a lot like Esperanza, Frank realized, looking at the pretty woman in the picture. "Thank you, ma'am. May I have this?" "Yes, of course. I don't like it anyways; I disowned her after she had her baby out of wedlock.**" Frank had to keep a sad expression off his face. "Ummm... Yeah. I'll take this and go, then. Thank you." He nearly ran out of town. Poor Leo... At least when Frank's mom had died, he had still had his grandmother. If he had had an aunt like that... Frank shuddered at the thought and flew back to camp.

* * *

Frank rummaged through an old suitcase. Come on... He knew it was in here somewhere... Aha! Found it! He clutched the frame his mom had given him to his chest. "Keep it for someone special" she had said. Frank wondered how she had known. He slipped the picture in. It fit perfectly. Frank smiled and looked up at the clock. 11:30. Time to sleep.

* * *

**well? You know what to do... REVIEW!**


	6. Jason

**Hey! Here it is- the last person to get Leo his present! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason was worried. It was the day before Leo's birthday, and he still didn't have his present! He'd gone over numerous things in his mind, each even more stupid then the next, discarding one after another. He'd never gotten birthday presents; heck, he hasn't even known when his birthday was until a few months ago! So, what should he get his best friend? He had nothing to give. Jason paced the Zeus cabin, thinking. Leo had all the tools he could want, and more; what was the use of one more? He's the joker-loves the sound of laughter, and of his own voice. Loves his friends- Wait! That's it! Jason ran to get his Video camera- yeah, he knew, demigods and electronics, not allowed, but... Jason figured he could make an exception just this once. He turned it on and cleared his throat. "Hey man, happy birthday! Jason here. I'm gonna go around to all the seven, make 'em say somethin'-or-other. Hope you like it, man." Jason walked towards the Athena cabin and poked his head inside. "Annabeth?" Annabeths head came into view. Jason whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. "Hey, Leo. Since Jason told me to say something, well, here goes." She took a deep breath. "Leo, I don't know if you know this, but I am so greatful to you for building the Argo II and helping me get back Percy. It means the world to me, and I can't thank you enough." Jason smiled at her, said a quick 'thanks!' And headed off towards the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

Later, sitting in the Athena cabin with Annabeth, Jason finished editing the movie. "Thanks, Annabeth." He stood up to leave, but Annabeth stopped him. "Wait, Jason. You've never gotten a birthday present before, have you?" Jason nodded uncomfortably. "Well, then, good job. Leo will love his present." She walked him out of the cabin, and he watched her head towards Percy's cabin, hoping so hard she was right.

* * *

**Of course she's right. Annabeth's always right, Jason- when are you going to learn? Up next: I get to plan a party! Whee! I'm going to have fun with that, I can tell ya. Sorry it's so short. **

**Review!**


End file.
